Swat Kats: Meets the Veteran Rangers
by ric castle
Summary: The Alliance of Evil have two new members and the Swat Kats, Ryan furlong, Carter Delsin & Lt. Feral are going to get help from very familiar Veteran Rangers. I don't own Swat Kats, Power Rangers or Ryan Furlong. they belong to Hanna-Barbera, Saban Brands & SPowers12. Enjoy no flames please.
1. New members of the Alliance of Evil

**Swat Kats meet the Veteran Power Rangers **

**Hello everybody Rick Castle here. I'm saying hello and sorry for not updating. Chapter 5 of The Kat Dimension: Return to Mega Kat City will be up and updated ASAP I haven't been writing for a while because my computer is sick and I have to write on a school computer. Some original characters aren't mine and I don't own Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron or Power Rangers they belong to Hannah Barbera & Saban Brands. **

In the MegaKat city junkyard Chance, Jake, Ryan & Carter were fixing up an old Enforcer's jeep and adding cool stuff to it and to make matters worse a familiar truck honked.

"Jerk Alert!" I yelled while trying to get some music.

"Hello!" yelled a familiar Kat who was annoying as hell.

"Burke! Murray! What do you want now?" Ryan said while getting a can of milk out of the fridge.

"Door to door delivery because we love you." Burke said while getting out there stupid dump truck.

"Yeah Johnny Knoxville called he wants his Jackasses back!" I said while playing some Green Day.

"Very funny!" Yelled Murray.

As I flipped them the bird Burke made the stupidest mistake he had ever made.

"Fancy guitar! Who's Green Day?" Dumb & dumber asked in unison.

"A band from the 1990's very popular to me, and if you touch or damage that guitar I will gut you like a fish!" I said while giving the "you better run grin".

The two troublemakers left and I noticed Murray knocking the guitar with his fat hips on purpose.

"Oh no the hell you didn't!" I got off the DJ set and picked it up and looked everywhere for scratches and dents but none were made because a pillow broke the fall.

"Later guys!" Burke screamed while getting halfway into the truck but Carter was a raging bull and pulled the small Kat out and beating the living hell out of him, he was going Chuck Norris on him.

"Carter!" Ryan & Jake screamed in unison.

"What?" I snapped back while a small flame was glowing on my wrist.

"Remember what I said about gutting you like a fish?" Carter said while pulling out a stiletto switchblade and opening it.

"That was a warning and so is this." The angry teen said while giving him a scratch on his cheek.

Burke had a little scar forming with a little blood shed. The next thing happened that shocked both Kats. I had punched him so hard I broke his nose and knocked out a filling.

"Ouch!" Burke was screaming as if two cottonmouths had bit him.

Carter looked like as if he was murdered someone, and looked at everyone.

I ran out of the junkyard all the way to an alleyway of city hall and leaned against the wall gasping for air.

"What have I done?" I said to my self.

In a split second while I had my ear buds in I felt two sets of hands grabbing me and scared as hell I decided to fight by kicking one of my attacker in the private area but it felt like metal and it didn't hurt and I heard muffled yelling and then I blacked out.

I found my self on a mattress in some sort of holding cell and I take my ear buds out and put them in my pocket and I grab my cell phone to see if it had a full charge on it and I heard a big door slam and what I did was hurried back to the mattress and I laid down acting knocked out. Followed by the cage door opening and I've felt a latex hand on my face and I've seen a she-Kat wearing a World War 2 type captain's hat with some symbol that you can make out a T on it.

"Hello Mr. Delsin I'm glad you pulled through because my name is-"

"Turmoil." Carter said while cutting her off.

"How did you know my name?" She sighed in a sexy way.

"T-Bone, Razor, Gadget & Lt. Feral told me all about you." The angered teen said while spitting on the floor.

"We brought you here to an offer you can't refuse." She said while trying to tilt my chin up but I batted her paw away from me.

"Whatever it is I will never join you!" I said while the sound of thunder roared through the sky.

"Relax the Alliance of Evil would be glad to have you." She said in a smooth tone.

Carter raised both of his arms with lightning forming around them.

"Screw you!" I said while my lightning was getting bigger and brighter.

Turmoil had a water pistol pointed at me and I stood down so didn't get electrocuted.

"You'll have until 10:00 am tomorrow to make up your mind and so good night." She said while laughing like a witch.

"What a hag." I said to myself.

The time was 9:00 pm and I was running out of time so I had to think fast.

"Wait a minute I have magic I can escape the hell hole." I said while looking at the keyhole on my cell.

The strangest thing happened a giant key like weapon formed in his hand and he pointed it at the door and the tip started glowing and it shot a beam of light to the door and the door opened.

"Yes." Carter did while poking his head out and about to see if anyone was out there.

The teenager sneaked about and found a bag of two bags of money filled with 100 dollar bills and other bills in it, found a blaster, & a more weapons in a duffle bag more than ever. So he dumped the bags of money in the duffle of weapons.

"Taking candy from a baby." Carter thought while walking out of the build like they owned the place.

The Metallikat Express was sitting there like a sitting duck and I notice a creepling was guarding it I thought to myself "There's one of them and a giant me." So I found a perfectly sized rock and I threw it at a dumpster and it was loud and the creepling went to investigate after he left his post I snuck in the weird armored hovercraft and turned the ignition and drove like a maniac even running over the creepling.

"Oh my god they killed Kenny! You bastard!" I said with sarcasm.

I drove over 200 miles an hour felt like I was in a pod race. I even raced across the water looking cool and when I got on land I accidentally jumped a gap flying over Mega Kat City landing about a couple meters in the salvage yard.

"Oh Shit!" I screamed while landing into a pile of scrap.

The door opened and I walked out with a duffle bag and opened the door of the garage and Ryan hugged me as if I was gone forever.

"Carter where have you been?" he said while looking at the duffle bag.

"Abducted by the Alliance of Evil and they got a new member." I said while putting it down.

"Who is the new member?" He asked me.

"Turmoil! It is Turmoil." I said while looking shocked.

"Then let's kick their tails!" Jake said while looking at Felina.

Just like Clockwork the enforcer radio said that the metallikats & Hard Drive are robbing Pumadyne it's very bad.

"Let's do it!" We five said in unison and the SWAT Kats got suited up Jake, Chance & Ryan transformed into their alter egos T-Bone, Razor & Gadget followed by Lieutenant Feral going to her enforcer car and Carter jumping on a special motorcycle he build with assistance of Jake that had one big monster truck tire on the front and it looked like the cyber bike from Spy Kids: Game Over only the paint was different it had the SWAT Kats colors, the number 21 on both sides and a Kat skull and crossbones that had the name "TURBOSCRATCHER" on both sides.

The three vehicles went into gear and traveled to their destination.

_**Hello my fellow readers sorry this is a very short chapter but chapter two is in the works but don't fret our veteran rangers with make a giant cameo. **_

_**I don't own SWAT Kats or Power Rangers or the Keyblade they all belong to their original owners.**_

_**SWAT Kats Hanna-Barbera, Power Rangers Saban Brands, & Kingdom Hearts Square Enix and Disney. **_


	2. Surprise Rescue

_**Previously on Swat Kats meet the Veteran Rangers**_

"_**Hello Mr. Delsin I'm glad you pulled through because my name is-" **_

"_**Turmoil." Carter said while cutting her off. **_

"_**How did you know my name?" She sighed in a sexy way.**_

"_**T-Bone, Razor, Gadget & Lt. Feral told me all about you." The angered teen said while spitting on the floor.**_

_**Just like Clockwork the enforcer radio said that the metallikats & Hard Drive are robbing Pumadyne it's very bad.**_

_**What will happen next on Swat Kats meet the Veteran Rangers read and find out?**_

"Anybody got a plan?" I said while talking through my headset on my helmet.

"Let's see Lt. Feral you and Gadget take Hard Drive, T-Bone & I will take on bucket butts and Carter will fight Hard Drive." Razor said while looking at their glovatrixes.

"Copy that!" They said in unison.

They arrived to Pumadyne to see what was going down and a whole load of shit was going down.

Our heroes gotten out of their vehicles and arrived on the scene of the giant crime and walked past Lt. Steele and as I was about to go in he placed a paw on me.

"Sorry sonny the enforcer's will handle this so get back." Steele screamed at me through a bullhorn.

I started to get irritated with his attitude and so I pull out my badge and it had the Swat Kats emblem on it. Carter snatched the bullhorn out of Steele's hand and yelled.

"I'm with them so." I said while grabbing the megaphone.

"YOU LOSE!" I screamed at him he fell on his whiny ass.

Carter walked passed the police tape and joined the fight to see Hard Drive getting a taste of his own medicine and I sucker punched him Hard Drive so bad he was stone cold & I took his surge coat.

"Alakazam JACKASS!" I said while grabbing him by the shirt and giving him to two other Enforcers and I rendezvous with Lt. Feral, T-Bone, Razor & Gadget and they were in the deepest pickle they had ever been in.

"Guys!" I said while running over to them and my guard was down I've gotten sucker blasted by Molly Mange.

"Guys they are a lot stronger now so what do we do?" Gadget said while grabbing his shoulder blade.

And in a split second before we were going to die two beams of light were shot at Mac and it was so strong and he went over two feet landing on a couple cardboard boxes.

"Mac! Who are you?" Molly screamed at his attacker.

_***Cue Mystic Force theme song***_

"Wake up and smell the roses!" Screamed a man in a golden suit of armor.

"You're screwed now!" Screamed a girl wearing a suit of armor except it was cotton candy pink and carried some kind of staff that had an M on it with a butterfly on it.

Mac Mange's attacker was a man wearing a suit of armor that was the color of the sun armed with a weird lamp that looked like a blaster.

"Yeah you're in trouble now!" Screamed a cat that popped its head out while doing the spitting tongue to insult people.

"Now your dead!" She screamed at him while pointing her blaster at her and an explosion came out of nowhere she got shot at by two laser beams followed by a couple of slashes from a sword.

_***Cue S.P.D. theme song***_

"Hello!" Screamed a man that had a green suit with a helmet and it looked like it had SWAT gear on him and on his helmet it had a dog with the letters S.P.D. on it.

"It all ends here!" a man said that had a sword and on the hilt of the sword it had some sort of dog and this guy's armor had black and silver gear with a number 100 on the chest of it's suit the helmet had to pointy ears like a Doberman or a German shepherd.

Mac was really pissed off and pointed his blaster at them and all of a sudden at the corner of his eye came a girl with in a banana yellow suit wings with some kind of daggers and a black & white suit was going really fast and with a big chest protector on it they looked like dinosaurs.

_***Cue Dino Thunder theme song***_

"It's great to be back in the air!" She said while landing on a forklift.

"Same here while kicking bad guy ass!" He finished her sentence.

_***Cue Ninja Storm theme song***_

"Hey watch out!" Screamed a blue bolt of lightning while slashing Mac with a sword.

"Double watch out!" screamed another bolt of lightning only it was maroon.

They both landed and when they turned around with their swords they looked like ninjas in spandex.

The two robots were back to back and make matters worse a giant crack formed towards them and they were about five feet in the air and when they landed on the ground the two robotic gangsters got slashed by a sword that was covered in fire.

_***Cue Power Rangers theme song following Power Rangers Super Samurai***_

I've seen what caused the giant crack it was a black, silver, & gold Battle-axe with a Mastodon on it and there was a person with a belt buckle with a gold coin that said Power Rangers on it. The other attacker was wearing a red ranger outfit that looked like it was from Japan and his weapon looked like a katana mixed with modern day technology with a weird symbol on a black box.

We all stared in awestruck and I recognized them.

"Looks like you could use some help." The black ranger said while picking up his battle-axe.

They all went together like a group, and striking poses.

The Metallikats backed up and the group of rangers decided to chase them.

"Who are they?" Felina & T-Bone said in unison while they rubbed their shoulders.

"I don't know but I like their suits and weapons." Razor added in.

"Anybody knows who they are?" Gadget said.

"They're Power Rangers!" I blurted out in surprise.

"What I can't believe this Dark Kat didn't say there weren't going to be any assistance?" Mac yelled.

"Maybe he will get a big knuckle sandwich after we report to him." Molly replied as Mac growled like a dog and they ran away.

"Power down!" the rangers screamed in unison.

The rangers powered down to reveal a man with perfect curly hair, scruffy looking beard, a teenager with chocolate brown hair with a hint of bleach and teal green spot in her hair, another was a man with untidy blonde hair with black gloves wearing a uniform that said S.P.D. on the side and the other one wasn't human it looked like an alien dog hybrid thing and it was blue, a girl with perfect blonde hair wearing black boots, grey jeans, & Black shirt with number 7 on it and there was a boy with a brown and white sweater, there was also a blonde haired girl wearing some sort of ninja academy uniform and the same was on the blonde haired boy & the last two were male one looked like Michael Wesson from Burn Notice wearing all black & the last one looked like a teen singing sensation wearing a red plaid dress shirt and jeans.

"Thanks! Who ever you are?" Felina said while holding out her paw.

"Were glad to help as well." Said the boy wearing all black.

"Where are the MetalliKats?" barked a gruffly voice.

"Commander Feral they're long gone and empty handed by the way." I said while polishing my wand.

"It's going to take mill-" Feral was angry.

"Fuck off Feral we were doing our job unlike your were even trying." I said with a smart-ass comment.

"Don't mess with fire kid unless you want to get burnt." He said while pointing his cane in my face.

"Get that thing out of my face!" I said while looking at him coldly.

"It's not in your face it's in my hand (**paw**)." Feral smirked back.

"Well get whatever is in your hand out of my face." I said while growling.

Feral walked off nearly hitting me in the nose.

"Hey jackass!" I screamed at him.

"What?" he said.

"Do that again to me and I will shove that can up your ass and turn you into a Popsicle." I said while turning my back to look at the rangers.

"Who are you people?" Gadget said while dusting the dirt off his pants.

"I know them!" I screamed in joy.

"The Solaris knight aka Daggeron, the pink mystic ranger aka Vida V for short, S.P.D. green Aka Bridge, Shadow ranger aka Commander Anubis "Doggie" Kruger, Pterodactyl ranger Aka Kira, Drago ranger Aka Trent, water ninja storm Aka Tori,

Thunder storm maroon Aka Hunter, Mastodon ranger Aka Adam & Jayden the red Samurai Ranger." I said while trying to catch my breath.

"How do you know our names?" Tori said while getting a strand of hair out of her face.

"Power Ranger fan." I said while blushing rapidly.

"We need to meet back at headquarters and we'll answer all of your questions." T-Bone said while getting in the TurboKat.

After the Swat Kats & Enforcer's left, Carter & Lieutenant Feral were checking out the wreckage of Pumadyne to find any clues.

"So carter how did you know their names?" the she-Kat asked me.

"Huge fan and I'm secretly nerdy." I said while kicking a piece of rubble off a broken piece of driftwood.

"But I don't understand, if they are fictional characters of a television show then how did they get here?" She stated.

_***Dramatic suspenseful music plays***_

_**Hey guys Rick Castle here saying hello and sorry both chapters didn't make sense it's because I'm very autistic and I have a giant imagination I'm trying to keep my typing and references straight. **_


	3. Greetings and Surprises

"_**Previously on Swat Kats meet the Veteran Rangers**_

"_**Alakazam JACKASS!" I said while grabbing him by the shirt and giving him to two other Enforcers and I rendezvous with Lt. Feral, T-Bone, Razor & Gadget and they were in the deepest pickle they had ever been in. **_

"_**Guys!" I said while running over to them and my guard was down I've gotten sucker blasted by Molly Mange. **_

"_**Guys they are a lot stronger now so what do we do?" Gadget said while grabbing his shoulder blade. **_

_**The Metallikats backed up and the group of rangers decided to chase them.**_

"_**Who are they?" Felina & T-Bone said in unison while they rubbed their shoulders.**_

"_**I don't know but I like their suits and weapons." Razor added in. **_

"_**Anybody knows who they are?" Gadget said. **_

"_**They're Power Rangers!" I blurted out in surprise. **_

"_**What I can't believe this Dark Kat didn't say there weren't going to be any assistance?" Mac yelled.**_

"_**Maybe he will get a big knuckle sandwich after we report to him." Molly replied as Mac growled like a dog and they ran away. **_

"_**Power down!" the rangers screamed in unison. **_

_**The rangers powered down to reveal a man with perfect curly hair, scruffy looking beard, a teenager with chocolate brown hair with a hint of bleach and teal green spot in her hair, another was a man with untidy blonde hair with black gloves wearing a uniform that said S.P.D. on the side and the other one wasn't human it looked like an alien dog hybrid thing and it was blue, a girl with perfect blonde hair wearing black boots, grey jeans, & Black shirt with number 7 on it and there was a boy with a brown and white sweater, there was also a blonde haired girl wearing some sort of ninja academy uniform and the same was on the blonde haired boy & the last two were male one looked like Michael Wesson from Burn Notice wearing all black & the last one looked like a teen singing sensation wearing a red plaid dress shirt and jeans.**_

"_**But I don't understand, if they are fictional characters of a television show then how did they get here?" She stated.**_

_***Dramatic suspenseful music plays***_

The TurboKat landed back at the secret hangar and the ride was over.

"Hey guys do you mind if we tell you something?" Gadget said.

"Maybe I can tell it." Bridge said while taking off his glove and waving it at the masked vigilantes.

"Your are T-Bone, Razor & Gadget. You two were Enforcer pilots and you were chasing a dangerous criminal named Dark Kat & as you were about to take him down until Commander Feral made you crash into Enforcer's headquarters making you the blame for it and he forced you two to live here and make every penny until we fixed it and you've became the SWAT Kats and decided to take the law into your own hands. Gadget is Ryan Furlong and you are the son of Chance Furlong, who is T-Bone, and you told them who they really were and for your 13th birthday you became Gadget. So you three have two keep your secret from ones who admire and hate you." Bridge said while putting his glove back on.

"Yeah pretty much." Razor said.

"Can you please keep our secret please?" T-Bone said.

"We will." The Veteran rangers said in unison.

"Excuse us but we must change into our work suits. We're mechanics." Gadget said while jumping out of the TurboKat followed by T-Bone & Razor.

The three heroes changed into grease monkeys and went up the hatch that goes up to another room.

"Welcome to our hacienda and shop." Chance said while grabbing a can of milk and opening it with his index claw.

"So this is where you are mechanics and when danger calls you transform into the SWAT Kats?" Jayden said while looking at a little bonsai tree.

"Yep that's about it." Ryan said while picking up a magazine that said "Custom Rides" with a She-Kat wearing a bikini on a 2013 black Dodge challenger.

"Wow. You have a pool table & a DJ table?" Vida asked in shocked.

"I'm Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger." The anthromorphic dog said.

"Commander? Commander of what?" Felina said while closing the door behind her.

"S.P.D. or Space Patrol Delta." He said while looking at a photo of Felina & Chance on their wedding night.

"Space Patrol Delta is our headquarters where is like a police station and in the future the earth is under attack by evil giant robots and aliens. Humans and aliens live in harmony and we had fought the galaxy's most dangerous criminal Emperor Grumm and that is soon to be futuristic history." Commander said while talking to the she-Kat.

"Wow. Nice hair." Kira said while looking at the framed photo.

"What? I was forced to." Chance said while sighing.

Chance felt a nudge from his wife.

"I'll go get refreshments for our guests." I said while heading towards the kitchen.

"You coming Ryan?" I said while going through the swinging door.

"Sure." Ryan said while following me like a puppy.

"I'll help as well maybe three can be of use." The red samurai ranger said.

_**Later**_

"Okay guys I've got lemonade and Ice tea freshly brewed and the sweeteners are on the little tray." I said while bringing the glasses and pitcher's of cool stuff.

The group of power rangers grabbed what they wanted and to follow it on a big silver platter were three packages of cooked pizza rolls with a big bowl of ranch dressing.

"So how on earth did you guys come here?" I said while looking at them.

"We were summoned a beautiful witch." Daggeron said while looking at his lamp.

Genji was summoned out of his lamp and sat next to Ryan and me.

"I'm the great and powerful genie Genji blah, blah, etc." The feline genie said while looking at me.

"The witch you summoned you guys here. What was her name?" I said while looking at Felina.

"I did." Said a familiar voice while standing in the middle of the doorframe standing in front of her green sedan.

"Deputy Mayor Callico Briggs?" Carter, Chance, Jake, Ryan & Lt. Feral said in unison.

_**To Be Continued **_

_**Callie is a witch? Maybe Queen Calista is related to her. Read and find out in chapter 4.**_

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I'm sorry my stories and chapters are getting shorter and shorter each day. It's because it is almost the end of my nine weeks and I have to get my grades up so I can graduate high school. I want you to know that I'm still brain storming. Not bad for a kid with Autism & very creative. No flames please and positive reviews please and I'm all ears on suggestion please thank you.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Author**_

_**Ric Castle **_

_**Follow me on Facebook please and join my page. **_


	4. Secrets Revealed & a Battle Plan

_**Last time on Swat Kats meet the veteran rangers**_

"_**Your are T-Bone, Razor & Gadget. You two were Enforcer pilots and you were chasing a dangerous criminal named Dark Kat & as you were about to take him down until Commander Feral made you crash into Enforcer's headquarters making you the blame for it and he forced you two to live here and make every penny until we fixed it and you've became the SWAT Kats and decided to take the law into your own hands. Gadget is Ryan Furlong and you are the son of Chance Furlong, who is T-Bone, and you told them who they really were and for your 13**__**th**__** birthday you became Gadget. So you three have two keep your secret from ones who admire and hate you." Bridge said while putting his glove back on.**_

"_**Yeah pretty much." Razor said. **_

"_**Can you please keep our secret please?" T-Bone said.**_

"_**We will." The Veteran rangers said in unison. **_

"_**So this is where you are mechanics and when danger calls you transform into the SWAT Kats?" Jayden said while looking at a little bonsai tree.**_

"_**Yep that's about it." Ryan said while picking up a magazine that said "Custom Rides" with a She-Kat wearing a bikini on a 2013 black Dodge challenger.**_

"_**So how on earth did you guys come here?" I said while looking at them.**_

"_**We were summoned a beautiful witch." Daggeron said while looking at his lamp. **_

_**Genji was summoned out of his lamp and sat next to Ryan and me.**_

"_**I'm the great and powerful genie Genji blah, blah, etc." The feline genie said while looking at me.**_

"_**The witch you summoned you guys here. What was her name?" I said while looking at Felina. **_

"_**I did." Said a familiar voice while standing in the middle of the doorframe standing in front of her green sedan.**_

"_**Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs?" Carter, Chance, Jake, Ryan & Lt. Feral said in unison. **_

"Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs?" Carter, Chance, Jake, Ryan & Lt. Feral said in unison.

"You're the witch who summoned them?" I asked in confusion.

"But how?" Jake said asked while trying not to cough up a hairball.

"My great ancestor Queen Callista of Megalith City." She said while opening her bag to retrieve something.

"I was doing a family tree when I was free from doing Mayor Manx's Speech and when I dropped a case of lipstick this book appeared on my desk and it looked like it was one of the Past Master's book of spells but it had the name Queen Callista on front page.

"No way." Chance & Jake said while looking at each other.

"It's okay I know you met my great ancestor. T-Bone, Razor & Gadget." The deputy mayor said while grabbing a glass of sweet ice tea.

The three secret masked vigilantes were choking on their drinks.

"How do you know our secret?" Ryan said while standing behind me as a human shield like a scared little kit.

"I've always known and that is why I act like don't know your real names because of Feral." She said while sitting.

"Oh well what do you know? Double the fun." I said to Callie.

"Ms. Briggs we are so sorry." The grease monkeys/masked vigilantes said in unison.

"My lady." Daggeron said while kneeling and kissing her paw.

"You still didn't answer my question. So why did you bring them here?" I said while looking in suspicion.

"Because the Alliance of Evil has a plan bigger and better than ever, they are planning to assassinate Mayor Manx & drop five giant missiles on MegaKat City & re- build it turning it into DemonKat City."

"What does Turmoil & Hard-Drive have to do with this?" Ryan said.

"I think it's like a game to them." Jayden said while looking at the bonsai tree.

_**Meanwhile at the Alliance of Evil's lair **_

"Metal heads! How did it go and were the SWAT Kats destroyed?" Dark Kat said while petting a creepling.

"Not good we were going to destroy them and that conduit Carter but some other masked heroes showed up and they captured hard drive." Mac said while punching an old oilcan.

"I heard they were called the "Power Rangers" and they were being allies with those stupid SWAT Kats." Molly bitched.

"Power Rangers! I thought they weren't real!" Dark Kat screamed.

"We need to get those plans so we can take down this city!" Turmoil screamed.

"Patience Turmoil we will get them and we shall have our revenge." Dark Kat smirked.

_**The salvage yard. **_

"We need to plan our battle stratiges so we can take these mother fuckers out." I said while looking at my book.

"Hear maybe this should shed some light on our situation." I said while going to the pool table and hitting a bunch of secret diamonds and low and behold a special battle plan map or any kind like you see in those sci-fi movies.

"I think we need a giant army to kick their tails." Commander Cruger said while looking at Dark Kat's & Turmoil's Armies and they were gigantic.

"Okay we need to combine our rangers and get more reinforcements." I thought to myself.

"Felina how many Enforcer's does your uncle command?" I asked while doing a head count on my army.

"We need a giant miracle to fight them." I said while hitting on a button that summoned links for cheat codes on Call of Duty: Black Ops II cheats.

Then a light bulb went on over my cranium.

"I know how we can get a giant army." I screamed in relief.


	5. Video game characters & Feral knows

_**Last time on SWAT Kats meet the veteran rangers**_

_**Meanwhile at the Alliance of Evil's lair **_

"_**Metal heads! How did it go and were the SWAT Kats destroyed?" Dark Kat said while petting a creepling.**_

"_**Not good we were going to destroy them and that conduit Carter but some other masked heroes showed up and they captured hard drive." Mac said while punching an old oilcan.**_

"_**I heard they were called the "Power Rangers" and they were being allies with those stupid SWAT Kats." Molly bitched.**_

"_**Power Rangers! I thought they weren't real!" Dark Kat screamed.**_

"_**We need to get those plans so we can take down this city!" Turmoil screamed. **_

"_**Patience Turmoil we will get them and we shall have our revenge." Dark Kat smirked.**_

"_**I was doing a family tree when I was free from doing Mayor Manx's Speech and when I dropped a case of lipstick this book appeared on my desk and it looked like it was one of the Past Master's book of spells but it had the name Queen Callista on front page. **_

"_**No way." Chance & Jake said while looking at each other. **_

"_**It's okay I know you met my great ancestor. T-Bone, Razor & Gadget." The deputy mayor said while grabbing a glass of sweet ice tea.**_

_**The three secret masked vigilantes were choking on their drinks.**_

"_**How do you know our secret?" Ryan said while standing behind me as a human shield like a scared little kit.**_

"_**I've always known and that is why I act like don't know your real names because of Feral." She said while sitting. **_

"_**Oh well what do you know? Double the fun." I said to Callie. **_

"_**Ms. Briggs we are so sorry." The grease monkeys/masked vigilantes said in unison.**_

_**The salvage yard. **_

"_**We need to plan our battle strategies so we can take these mother fuckers out." I said while looking at my book.**_

"_**Hear maybe this should shed some light on our situation." I said while going to the pool table and hitting a bunch of secret diamonds and low and behold a special battle plan map or any kind like you see in those sci-fi movies.**_

"_**I think we need a giant army to kick their tails." Commander Cruger said while looking at Dark Kat's & Turmoil's Armies and they were gigantic.**_

"_**Okay we need to combine our rangers and get more reinforcements." I thought to myself.**_

"_**Felina how many Enforcer's does your uncle command?" I asked while doing a head counts on my army.**_

"_**We need a giant miracle to fight them." I said while hitting on a button that summoned links for cheat codes on Call of Duty: Black Ops II cheats. **_

_**Then a light bulb went on over my cranium.**_

"_**I know how we can get a giant army." I screamed in relief. **_

"How can we get reinforcements?" Felina & Callie said in unison.

"I know a few video game characters that can help us out." I said while looking my cell phone.

"I have this device that can allow me to go into the video games and play them from the inside." I said while looking at the television.

"Is that what it is?" Ryan said.

"Yes. Why what did you do to it?" I asked in suspicion.

"It's in the trophy room because I thought it looked like one of Hard Drive's or Dark Kat's devices." Jake said while observing my moves.

"I need to find it and maybe we can get reinforcements." I said while going through my shelf of entertainment.

"Okay Carter I found it and how does it work?" Ryan and Chance said while grabbing a monitor and a temperature gauge on the computer.

"Okay let me hook it up to my PS3 and the fun will begin." Carter said while putting the gauge on top of the monitor.

"How does it work?" Doggie asked me while watching the flat screen.

"Easy. You hook it up to your game system, pop the game you want to play in, put your special watch on, input settings & Go in and have fun. But there is a warning on the watch because the temperature gage will tell if the system is about to get overheated which is why you need to save and bail because if you don't you'll be stuck in the game forever with no way out." I said while giving them a suspense look.

"But that'll happen if you are playing alone but if someone is playing or monitoring you from the outside you're okay. You'll be frozen for a few seconds until the person playing from the inside re boots it up and you are completely unfrozen." I said while looking at them with hope.

"Okay the first game where I'll get reinforcements is infamous 2." I said while placing the watch on my wrist tightly.

"Ryan you might want to be in charge okay. Here put this in your so I can keep in contact with you." I said while handing him the communicator head set.

"Copy that." He replied.

I stood in front of the ps3 and with the push of my watch I turned into pixels and got sucked in to the device.

I was in the center of New Marias looking and as I turn around I hear Ryan.

"_**Carter can you hear me and are you okay?" Ryan said through my headset.**_

"_**Yes I'm in the game and I'm fine I need to find Cole, Zeke, and Nix & Quo and get the hell out of here." I replied while looking at my watch to check the temperature on the PS3.**_

_**I've pulled out my cell phone and called Cole McGrath to know I was here.**_

"_**Hello?" said a familiar gruffly voice.**_

"_**Demon what's up? It's me Carter Delsin." I said while talking.**_

"_**Hey man nothing much just bored out of my mind and I need a giant mission to do." He said.**_

"_**Is Nix, Quo & Zeke with you?" I asked while checking the temperature on my watch still at cold. **_

"_**Yeah why?" he said.**_

"_**Wish granted because we need you four on a mission." I said while sitting on a bench.**_

"_**Where is it?" The demon of Empire City said.**_

"_**My world. Are you guys in?" I said while checking my watch.**_

"_**Okay!" then he hung up on me.**_

_**Five minutes later. **_

"_**Hey you made it!" I said while looking at my heroes. **_

"_**So what's the 4-1-1 man?" Nix said while playing with a piece of a flame. **_

"_**I'm taking you guys to my world and fight armies so big it'll make this army look like road kill.**_

"_**Hey Carter the gauge just moved up a little." Ryan said over the headset. **_

_**I looked towards my watch and noticed it moved a little and I have to get them to come with me so we can fight.**_

"_**You guys in?" I ask.**_

"_**I agree let's do it." Quo said while putting her hand in.**_

"_**Let's fry some bad guys!" Cole said putting his hand in. **_

"_**I'm ready for the fireworks baby." Nix said while putting her hand in as well.**_

_**Zeke fired one shot of his smith & Wesson .45 revolver into the air making that a yes. He placed the barrel on top of the hands of the alliance.**_

"_**Let's go crack skulls and kick ass." I said while putting my hand on top.**_

"_**Not without us you're not!" barked a familiar voice.**_

"_**Laroche! You sneaky son of a bitch!" I said while folding my arms. **_

"_**You're not going to fight them alone unless you have an army." The scruffy man said while snapping his fingers and an army appeared with cars, trucks, boats, motorcycles, jet fighters and war planes everything you'll see. **_

"_**Okay Ryan you better make room because we are coming home!" I replied.**_

"_**Who's Ryan?" Zeke said while pushing his sunglasses into place.**_

"_**You'll see & the dimension I hang out in." Carter said and pushing his wrist watch and after he pushed a button the rebels and conduits were sucked up into the sky up to where a portal was forming. **_

"Oh shit!" I screamed while flying out off the device and into a stack of cardboard boxes, stack of tires & a tool box making a wrench fall out. I was flying like I was Judd Nelson from Breakfast Club.

"Geronimo!" Zeke said while landing where I've crashed.

"Ouch get off me Humpty Dumpty!" I yelled with his shoe in my mouth.

"Yolo!" screamed Nix landing gently in front of the pool table.

"That was a ride from hell." Cole said while sliding across the General Lee.

"Sweet Jesus!" Quo said while landing gently in a recliner.

I got up and grabbed them to get on your feet.

"Okay this is my army but I'm getting more recruits." I said while dusting some dirt off my pants.

"These are Jake Clawson, Chance Furlong, Ryan Furlong, Lt. Felina Feral Furlong & Deputy Mayor Calico "Callie" Briggs." I said while pointing at the leaders.

"So you must be the person who was talking through Carter's headset?" Quo said.

"That's correct." The teenage Kat said.

"So Carter why are we here?" Zeke said while tying his shoelaces.

"The question is where we are?" Nix said.

"You are in MegaKat City and this dimension is where cats are spelled with a capital k and the army we are fighting against is super bad." I said while scratching the heroes off my list of people we need in our army.

"Just how bad is it?" Cole asked.

"Really bad. The Alliance of Evil is crazy as hell, two dead married gangsters who are now robots named the MetalliKats, a crazy she-Kat who is a sky pirate that has a device to shut down any aircraft and she demands a pay of $2,000,000.00 in gold per week also has an army of she-Kats named Turmoil, a mutated Kat that can make plants or animals his kind & his name is Dr. Viper, a terrorist hacker that has a jacket called a surge coat that can travel on electrical wires and escape through electronics or any place that can produce electricity and he breaks in to our Head Quarter's trying to steal top secret blueprints name is Hard Drive & our last villain is a most dangerous villain of all and has an army of creeplings, ninjas, psychopathic techs,

& he tried to blow up MegaKat City but failed thanks to the SWAT Kats his name is Dark Kat." I said while trying to get a breather.

"Hard Drive and a Surge coat?" Cole asked.

"Sounds like a wannabe conduit!" Nix said.

"I have his jacket and it's my trophy." I said while putting it on.

"Way to go soldier! Just like taking Osama Bin Laden's AK-47 from his cold dead body." Laroche said while picking his teeth with a toothpick.

I took the disk out of the PS3 and put in Call of Duty: Black Ops II zombies and I grabbed twelve people out of the game.

"Where are we Carter?" said a bald black man.

"Russman we are in MegaKat City and don't go crazy okay?" I said while picking up my Colt .45 Revolver and checking the rounds.

"Wow a 1947 Cadillac!" Screamed a teenager who was wearing a dress shirt with a tie, jeans and glasses.

"I didn't know you liked cars Marley?" The redneck girl said.

"Yes misty I do." Marlton said.

"Hello Richtofen where are the zombies is it over?" A man said while looking at a wall.

"Yeah my friend it is over." A Nazi scientist said while tapping his shoulder.

"Dr. Richtofen?" Sam said while turning around.

"We meet at last Samuel Stulingher." Edward said.

"I want vodka now!" yelled two men with Russian accents in unison.

"You know I Don't have vodka but I have some Dos Equis. Will that work?" I replied to the commies.

"If there's alcohol in it then yes." WWII Nikolai said.

There was a second fridge that had my name on it. So I grabbed two cold bottles of Dos Equis and served my favorite Russians.

"Here cold and fresh." I said while handing it to them and they looked at it.

"Twist the cap, you can unscrew it." I said while grabbing the bottle and putting my palm on the cap and making a twist motion.

"Sweet let's do it." WWI Nikolai said.

WWI Nikolai twisted the cap and it actually came off.

"Hey boy says it's true." Nikolai screamed while drinking it slowly.

"Hey guys you better get in here it's ugly!" Felina said while turning up the television.

"This is Ann Gora from Kat's eye news live at MegaKat harbor where three battleships appeared mysteriously." The female Kat reporter said.

Commander Feral showed up and his army of Enforcer's aiming at the people coming off the ships and then lt. Steele opens fire at one of them but misses hitting a lobster cage.

"Hey! Hold your fire!" Screamed Feral as his Enforcer's were shooting.

The firing ceased, one of them popped its head out like a game of whack-a-mole and one pulled off their white bandana.

"We were given orders from Laroche and General Delsin to meet them here!" One of the rebels said.

"General Delsin?" Commander Feral said.

"Somebody called me?" I said while appearing behind Lt. Steele making him jump like in one of Chance's Scaredy Kat cartoons.

"It's okay boys, they're with me." I replied while going to them.

"Okay boys we have your vehicles ready with the GPS to our rendezvous point so we can discuss our next strategy." I walked to my bike.

"Strategy?" Feral asked.

"The Alliance of Evil has two new members and we took out their Rook." I said while crossing them of the list like a game of chess.

"Who are they?" Feral asked while I put an x mark on Hard Drive's face with my tablet.

"For me to know and you to find out and I want you to watch the vessels." I whispered while leaving him in the dust.

"Okay?" He stood there with a WTF look.

_**Back at secret base of the Alliance of Evil**_

"Dark Kat we need to figure out a plan to take out those stupid SWAT Kats and Power Rangers." Turmoil said while looking at the some blue prints.

"How many members do you have Turmoil?" asked Dark Kat.

"5,000 girls and they are tough." She replied.

"I have 10,000. The other 5,000 are my creeplings." Dark Kat replied while petting his creepling.

"15,000? Not good enough maybe 20,000 robots to fight them." Hard Drive said while emerging from the shadow with his surge coat only it had the Assassin's Creed look.

"Hard Drive?" Mac said while hitting his back gently.

"Not without an army of 5,000 of my mutantsssss." Dr. Viper hissed.

"Excellent. We'll take them out one by one.

_**Back at Headquarters **_

"Soldiers. We summoned you here to take out the king, queen, knights, bishops, rooks & pawns of the Alliance of evil." Callie & Carter said in unison.

"SWAT Kats!" everyone said in unison.

"Who knows how to fly any craft small or big?" I asked.

A few soldiers, and then we were interrupted by a giant bang, not knowing who was coming in.

_***No it was not the Alliance of Evil* **_

The double metal doors opened with a whole bunch of Enforcer's and Commander Feral.

"SWAT Kats!" Yelled a familiar scruffy angry voice over a bullhorn.

"We know who you are!" Commander Feral said while walking forward.

"T-Bone, Razor & Gadget I want you to take off your masks and reveal your real identities." Feral said in an angry voice.

"Ryan. Please I know you, Mr. Furlong & Mr. Clawson it's over." Feral walked towards them.

The three masked vigilantes were shaking like Jell-O and then the biggest thing Feral had ever done he walked over and took off their masks.

"Crap. Our cover has been exposed." Ryan said while looking at Carter.

_***Dramatic music plays***_

_**Sorry my grammar needs work and for not updating soon.**_

_**The SWAT Kats identities have been exposed, the army has not been assembled yet and a love secret will be revealed. **_

_**I was thinking of getting characters from video games and planning to put them in here huge fan of Sony and excited for the PlayStation 4 which will come out on 11-15-2013. I don't own the characters of inFAMOUS, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, SWAT Kats, Power Rangers, Ryan Furlong or Assassin's Creed they belong to their original owners. **_

_**Treyarch Games, Sucker Punch Games, Hanna-Barbera, Saban Brands, SPowers12, & Ubisoft. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this. Long live SWAT Kats & PlayStation. **_

_**Assassin's Creed 4 Black flag is available now and release for the PS4 & Xbox 1 on 11-19-2013**_


End file.
